Christmas and Dreams
by Isa Maclean
Summary: Una pequeña historia para el conocurso de one-shot de "KoiSuru Boukun"


**_Como dice una compañera de la uni: ¡Milagro de los Dioses!_**

**_No se como pude terminar un one-shot, especialmente después de una pequeña depresión de escritora que tuve. Pero trabajar en esto me ayudo un poco, aunque este lejos de ser el mejor trabajo, prometo animarme escribir algo de KSB de nuevo, aunque sean cosas pequeñitas._**

**_El one-shot es bueno...Una pequeña parodia/homenaje a un cuento de navidad n.n_**

Cuando esa mañana entró al laboratorio se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver sus asistentes corriendo de un lado para otro, vigilando las muestras, registrando datos y recogiendo el lugar, había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana hablando con los profesores sobre las cosas que deberían de entregar a fin de año que no tuvo tiempo de pasar al lugar pero de inmediato supo quién era el responsable

-¡Morinaga! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar y el aludido como un niño regañado dio un paso al frente, tomo aire y puso su mejor sonrisa, mientras que la chica y el joven que estaban presentes se quedaron al fondo del lugar apreciando el "sacrificio de Morinaga"

-Es 24 de diciembre.. - dijo en un tono tranquilo esperando que el mayor encontrara todo obvio  
>-¿Y eso que? - interrumpió su superior-<br>-Es noche buena..¡Navidad!

Como si las palabras dichas hubieran sido ofensivas, su semblante se volvió sombrío, habían liberado al demonio.

-Somos japoneses. – Dijo enojado, casi se podía sentir un aura sombría a su alrededor-¿Que nos importa una costumbre americana cuando tenemos trabajo que hacer? Además debemos aprovechar esta semana antes de que todo se cierre completamente por año nuevo

No era que sintiera un odio profundo por la navidad por lo que significaba, solo era que odiaba cualquier que involucraba no trabajar. Si tenía asistentes jóvenes estos se emocionaban con sus citas y se iban haciendo trabajo mal hecho o si un grupo de amigos se iba a beber no aparecía hasta el día siguiente sin ganas de trabajar. Para Souichi siempre era buen tiempo para realizar sus funciones de investigador. Incluso algunas noches de año nuevo, después de ir al templo volvía de inmediato a realizar algún trabajo para sus investigaciones.

-Bueno yo creímos que sería un buen momento- Continuo hablando del de ojos verdes. En realidad poco le importaban los dos otros chicos, él tenía algunos planes que realizar con su senpai- ¿Se acuerda que el año pasado nos fuimos todos los de la facultad juntos a beber? Yamagushi, el profesor, usted y yo…

Souichi ladeo la cabeza recordando, era cierto la navidad pasada ninguno de los miembros del laboratorio tenía una cita o alguien con quien salir por lo que todos juntos fueron a un bar, pero aun así el hizo lo posible por volver el otro día al laboratorio. ¡Qué tiempos! En ese entonces aun podía ignorar los arrebatos pervertidos del gay de su kohai. Pero ahora le era más difícil…incluso podía decirse que le permitía más cosas, porque una de las razones para no festejar navidad se debía que el pervertido aprovecharía la oportunidad ¡No quería ni pensar que pasaría si tomaba unas copas de más!

-Ese fue un año diferente – Respondió su enojo no había disminuido- Tenemos unas muestras que vigilar, 3 proyectos y no solo eso tenemos un inventario que hacer en la noche. Si nos dieron la oportunidad de seguir aquí aun siendo vacaciones debemos aprovechar

-¡Pero el inventario es hasta principios de enero! ¡Y dos de los tres proyectos para mediados de enero! – Dijo la joven que por fin había podido hablar-

-¡Pero nos dejaron el usar el lugar! Así que ahora a trabajar. – Souichi miraba con un enojo a la pobre chica que no se lo merecía- O le diré a los profesores que…

Morinaga se interpuso en medio de la chica y el hombre de cabello largo. Ya era suficiente, una cosa era discutir con él y otras cosas involucrar a los otros dos chicos, no tenía porque desquitarse con ellos. Justo cuando iba tratar de calmar a su senpai este le pegó una fuerte cachetada. Y aunque solía descargar su furia contra él, esa vez se sintió diferente.

-¡Me voy a la cafetería! – Dijo Morinaga, tomó su mochila que estaba sobre la mesa y se fue-

-Nosotros también nos vamos es hora de la comida – Añadió la chica- Volveremos en una hora…

-Les daré 2 horas para comer y que cancelen sus planes, los espero aquí – Gritó.- Solo eso y los tendré aquí sin salir lo que queda del día

0o0

Cuando estuvieron a la cafetería, los kohais de Souichi se sentaron en una mesa a almorzar, Morinaga los observó aunque en un principio no eran muy de su agrado por sentir ciertos celos por los tratos que su sempai experimentaba hacía ellos, recordó que él era un sempai también y debería apoyarlos, sumándole a esto, sentía un poco de pena, pues cuando el arreglaba algunos tramites de su próximo empleo él se quedaba a solos con ellos y tampoco era muy amable y con ellos no tenía la excusa de que intentaran una cosa pervertida.

-Usted no debería de estar aquí Morinaga-senpai – añadió Tadakoro, el chico- Usted debería estar más preocupado por sus capacitaciones para su empleo que por la investigación.

-Sabemos que Tatsumi-sempai y usted son mejores amigos, pero no debe tolerar que lo trate así –Dijo Mika, la joven asistente- ¿Siempre ha sido así?

La palabra "mejores amigos" se escuchaba rara y no le gustaba mucho, pero al menos tenía la connotación de que él era la persona más cercana a su sempai.

-Sempai es una persona muy…especial. Pero en el fondo es buena persona, solo es "adicto al trabajo" –suspiró viendo su lata de refresco- ¿Ustedes tenían planes?

Las mejillas de ambos asistentes se pusieron rojas y se miraron. Morinaga sonrió había dado en el blanco. Lo que le hizo sentir más aliviado, pues era mejor que hubiera algo entre ellos y no intentarán nada con su amado tirano.

-Si …-respondió Mika sonrojada- ¿Y usted? ¿Tiene una novia?

-Yo bueno…- sonrió – Tengo una persona especial y pensaba pasar la noche.

-¡Que afortunado es! –Dijo su kohai –Usted es tan buena persona

Por supuesto que tenía planes, tenía dos maneras de pasar la noche aunque ambas terminaban más o menos igual:

La primera había sido planeada hace unos días, Kanako (la que esperaba que fuera su futura cuñada) le había dicho que tal vez los invitaría a comer a la casa de la amiga de la familia donde vivía. Cenarían ahí y después iría con senpai a beber a algún bar…caminarían románticamente por la noche y él estaría de buen humor por lo que intentaría algún movimiento ¡Y senpai últimamente le permitía más!

La otra opción sería que ir a comer un restaurant románticamente, beber un poco y después ir a su apartamento y acabar la noche de la mejor forma ya que su amado estaría más relajado después de haber bebido

Pero ahora, por la misma persona que amaba sus planes estaban arruinados, si tenía un poco de suerte y terminaban temprano el trabajo, podría ir de madrugada al bar de Hiroto a beber algo.

0o0

Era un poco extraño comer en la cafetería después de todo, sabía que Morinaga y sus asistentes estarían ahí quejándose de no tener la noche libre, así que aprovechó que había dejado su usb en el departamento, compró comida en una tienda de conveniencia. La comida no le supo muy bien, prefería la comida de la cafetería o de Morinaga…

-Es idiota…-murmuró aunque sintió algo en su pecho al recordar cómo había salido triste del lugar. Verlo triste siempre le provocaba algo que no sabía cómo era.

Miró el reloj, aun era temprano. Las dos horas no habían transcurrido y tenía más de una hora para dormir, así que se acomodó en el sillón y cerró los ojos

0o0

_Recordó una navidad cuando era un niño y ese día se había enojado por sus padres con alguna razón. Su padre aun no volvía de su viaje y estaban solos con su mamá, su hermana era solo un bebé que su mamá traía en sus brazos._

_-¿Sou-kun no vas a salir? –Dijo su madre cariñosa_

_-No estoy ocupado- respondió mientras volvía la vista a sus libros._

_-Pero tu padre va a venir- Añadió su madre en un tono cariñoso- Es 24 de diciembre además..¡Tenemos motivos para hacer una gran cena! Tomoe prometió ayudarme_

_-¡Hermano! – Gritó Tomoe desde afuera de la habitación- ¡Vamos a preparar la cena con mamá!_

_-No quiero.- Gruñó más enojado aun-_

_-¡Bueno suficiente! _

_Pasando la bebé en brazos de su hijo menor, de una patada fuerte su madre abrió la puerta para ponerse en frente de su primogenito con las manos a su lados, este la miró un tanto espantado, pero ella no estaba enojada_

_-Vamos Sou-kun…el doctor dice que no debo enojarme ¿No habías prometido ayudarme y ser bueno con tus hermanos y que ibas a cuidar de ellos? _

_-Yo…-Suspiró era cierto lo que había dicho el médico y como no deseaba que ocurriera lo peor se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre- Esta bien…_

_-Muy bien niños- sonrió –¡Los quiero mucho!_

_0o0_

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que tenías unas lágrimas ¡Extrañaba tanto a su madre! Ella siempre quiso que fuera una buena persona y que cuidara de sus hermanos, cuando a veces no tenía tiempo de llamarlos por estar ocupado. ¿Qué pensaría ahora que su hermano era homosexual…?

Debería llamarlos esa noche, tal vez en un rato libre que tuviera en el laboratorio. Morinaga siempre le había dicho que su familia era muy unida que admiraba eso.

-¿Por qué pienso en ese pervertido? – Se preguntó, después de todo hubo un tiempo en lo vio como un hermano pero ahora era diferente él era especial- Será mejor que descanse un poco más…

0o0

_Soñó con esa misma noche, ya era de madrugada cuando salieron del laboratorio todos fueron saliendo poco a poco. Pero aunque él estaba ahí ninguno de sus kohais se despidió con algún "nos vemos mañana" o algo parecido, solo se fueron en silencio y él se quedo solo, cuando quiso regresar por algo que había olvidado escuchó una discusión muy fuerte. Sus dos asistentes discutían culpándose de quien fue la responsabilidad de que pasarán la noche en vela_

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó._

_-¡No quiero trabajar aquí nunca más! –Respondió la chica y se fue llorando._

_-Igual renuncio- murmuró el chico y se fue por otro camino._

_Se quedó paralizado ¡Se quedaba sin asistentes de nuevo! Cuando iba abrir la boca sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón al tomarlo, vio que tenia muchos mensajes de su hermana. Los primeros comenzaban con un: "¿Hermano vas a venir?" "Hice un pastel" y terminaban con un "¡Eres el peor hermano!" "Trabajando en noche buena y también obligas a Morinaga-san!_

_-Morinaga –dijo en voz baja -¿A dónde fue? -Era tarde para tomar el metro e ir al apartamento._

_Se fue corriendo para ver si encontraba a su kohai, pero preocupado por lo dicho por su hermana y teniendo que buscar nuevos asistentes no podía ir tan rápido. Fue un milagro que se pudiera topárselo pero por desgracia no estaba solo, se encontraba con su amigo pelirrojo apenas pudiendo ayudándolo a caminar y otros hombres que no conocía._

_-¡Morinaga! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió a donde se encontraba _

_-¿Sempai? –Respondió él. Aunque puso su cara amable de siempre, de inmediato se transformó en una más seria y le ignoró._

_-¡Morinaga! – Gritó más fuerte, se acercó y le tomó de la manga - ¿Qué haces? Ya es tarde, debemos volver – Al estar cerca se dio cuenta que apestaba a alcohol_

_-Estoy bien – Su mirada era más sombría, y se volvió a los hombres con le estaba a ellos les puso una sonrisa más cálida- Vámonos.._

_Y aunque le gritó con todas sus fuerzas lo más que pudo, su kohai se marchó lejos acompañado de que aquellos sujetos sin siquiera voltearle a ver. Se sintió pésimo. ¿Por qué los miraba a ellos como los miraba a él?_

_-¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡O te mató!_

_Pero no hubo respuesta Morinaga se había ido dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de la noche, no supo porque pero sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y sus ojos estaban húmedos de nuevo. No pudo soportar su abandonó, no otra vez ¡No después de todas las cosas que había hecho para que se quedara! ¡Después de lo especial que sabía que era para él! Quería llenarlo de golpes…pero una parte de él no quería eso, deseaba estar cerca de él que sus brazos lo rodearán y que sus labios se tocarán._

_0o0_

-¿Hmm?- Despertó de golpe cuando escuchó su celular- ¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Al mirar su teléfono se dio cuenta que tenía mensajes de _Morinaga "¿Dónde esta sempai? Estamos en el laboratorio" _Después de la manera en que lo había tratado, haciendo que se fuera de aquel lugar volvía de todas maneras a preocuparse, lo que le hizo reflexionar de su conducta pues en seguida llegó a su mente el rostro de su kohai en su rostro.

-Tsk…ese idiota…Murmuró enojado.

Empacó sus cosas tratando de no olvidar nada, y fue a la estación del metro. Una vez que escogió un lugar se sentó y sintió mucho sueño de nuevo. Una pesadez invadió su cuerpo de nuevo, trató de no cerrar sus ojos puesto que no quería de nuevo que aquellas horribles pesadillas lo atormentaban aunque lo que más detestaba era tener ese tipo de sueño, justo en esas fechas.

Así que continuó repitiendo en su mente su comportamiento de la mañana porque por primera vez en un largo tiempo se sentía arrepentido de su actitud.

Entonces sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo…

0o0

_Estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro y una ligera lluvia caía en el suelo con miedo a que se volviera más fuerte buscó un refugio de inmediato en medio del lugar. Se metió de inmediato en el primer lugar que encontró, él cual resulto ser un extraño bar._

_-¡Todos son hombres! – pensó - ¡Son homosexuales! _

_Pero entonces cuando estaba apuntó de gritar algo, vio una cara muy conocida y de ella salía una voz amable y suave que le hizo sentir seguro y a salvo._

_-¡Morinaga! – Dijo corriendo hacía él –_

_Y por felicidad e instinto lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas lo más que pudo, escondió su cabeza en su pecho puesto que la emoción de verlo sobrepaso por ese momento cualquier sentido común. _

_-Idiota. –murmuró_

_¿Pero porque el pervertido no respondía? No se movía, ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia. ¡Era como si no existiera!, como si fuera un fantasma. Se paró del sofá donde estaba el menor y aunque gritó lo más fuerte que pudo nadie parecía voltear a verlo._

_Unos hombres se acercaron a Morinaga mirándole de forma que no le agrado ¡incluso uno se sentó en sus piernas! La cara de Souichi ardió de cólera, no comprendía como la gente se atrevía a realizar ese tipo de perversiones en se tipo de lugares ¡Y más Morinaga! ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba "enamorado" de él? _

_-Oh veo que estas solo~ - dijo el hombre como un ronroneo que le provocaron ganas de vomitar a Souichi._

_-Si…-suspiró Morinaga-_

_Quiso golpearlo, pero de nuevo era como si fuera un fantasma ¡Debería estar soñando o teniendo una horrible visión! Pero entonces se dio cuenta que su kohai se veía diferente, tenía un aspecto demacrado: su cara estaba pálida y sus brillantes ojos estaban hundidos y reflejaban una inmensa tristeza. Odio verlo de aquel modo_

_-¡Oh! ¿Por qué? –Exclamó el joven enroscándose casi como una víbora en el cuerpo del de ojos verdes_

_-Una persona muy especial para mí falleció. Yo lo amaba pero él nunca…El nunca me amo como yo lo quise – Suspiró – Y lo peor es que fue una persona muy mala con sus subordinados, nunca lo escuchaba cuando decíamos que tanto trabajo lo mataría y cuando pasó –tomó aire pues necesitaba valor para hablar- Ni sus hermanos fueron a verlo a su tumba, puesto que cada vez era más tirano y malo con todos ¡Incluso con su propia familia! Los últimos meses antes de su muerte no quisieron saber nada de él_

_-¡Hey! ¡Cállate idiota! – Gritó- ¡No estoy muerto! Solo que esto es muy raro. _

_-Eso es triste…_

_-Sí lo es- Los brazos de Morinaga rodearon al tipo que tenía abrazado hasta acercar sus labios y besarlos_

_"__¿Qué demonios le pasa a este idiota?" Preguntó no podía ser cierto él no estaba muerto. ¡No lo estaba no quería aceptarlo, tampoco el hecho de que sus hermanos no quisieran saber nada de él, solía ocuparse en sus asuntos pero jamás sería malo con ellos ¡Tampoco podía tolerar que Morinaga besara a otro tipo! Pero no sabía bien porque._

_-¿Sera acaso que yo…?- Se dijo. -¡No no puede ser verdad! –_

_Como pudo salió corriendo del lugar rápidamente, el estomago y la cabeza le daban vueltas, no soportó ver a su kohai con esos hombres con esa cara deprimida con la que parecía un fantasma. Odiaba verlo con esa expresión en su rostro. ¡Y él no estaba muerto!_

_Corrió lo más que pudo dando tropezones, quería oir de todo pero sus palabras seguían sonando en su cabeza una y otra vez, y cuando se dio cuenta las lágrimas estaban en su rostro. Estaba tan arrepentido de todo…._

_0o0_

Despertó del golpe en el metro, faltaba poco para llegar a la universidad. Estaba sudando, su corazón latía muy rápido además sentía que no podría respirar. Pero todo parecía estaba bien, había poca gente en el vagón y sus pertenencias estaban a salvo consigo

-Todo ha sido un sueño – Suspiró pero la sensación de escalofrió no se iba de su cuerpo-

Un niño que estaba jugando con su teléfono celular le miró en cuanto hablo, pero antes de que el niño pudiera huir asustado, lo tomó de la manga un tanto brusco

-¿Qué día es hoy? –Preguntó, se sentía un poco confuso, tal vez hasta mareado

-Es 24 de diciembre…

-¡24 de diciembre!

¡Aun había tiempo! Bajó de buen animo cuando llegó a la estación, su corazón seguía latiendo con violencia, aun tenía tiempo de arreglar las cosas, de hablar con Morinaga, sus asistentes y su hermana…Nadie estaría triste, aun podía salvar sus navidades.

0o0

Con una patada abrió la puerta del laboratorio en cuanto llegó, los jóvenes allí presentes sintieron que había llegado la hora del fin para ellos.

-¡Pueden irse! –Trató de decir en tono amable, pero no sonó así ya que iba muy agitado

-¿Eh? ¿Nos está despidiendo? –preguntó la chica con el mayor de sus temores

-No, ustedes dos pueden irse. Tómense el día, es 24 ¿No? – Miró a Morinaga antes de que el pudiera decir algo- Tu te quedas

-¡Enseguida!- respondieron como si les hubiera dado una orden

Aunque quisieron aparentar una gran seriedad, sus rostros reflejaban alegría y poco les faltaba para salir del lugar pegando brincos, se despiedieron de sus senpais prometiéndoles traerles dulces y pasteles al otro día. En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Souichi se puso nervioso, no supo cómo empezar a hablar

-¡Yo…!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero Morinaga cedió la palabra a su sempai

-Tsk. No te hagas ideas en la cabeza, pero iré a hacerle una visita a mi hermana – dijo el mayor aun con tono serio pero sus mejillas estaban roja, cosa que Morinaga le pareció adorable- Y como te consideran parte de de la familia también…

-¡Gracias! – Morinaga pensaba que sus planes estaban arruinados por lo que cuando escuchó que lo invitaba no lo podía creer, así que lo abrazó – Gracias sempai. Kanako-chan me había mencionado que…

-¿Ella te lo había mencionado antes?

-Sí, ella dijo que quería invitarnos a cenar. Pero usted estaba tan ocupado que no se lo dije, pensaba persuadirlo para que pudiéramos ir, aunque usted no parecía muy de acuerdo en darnos el día.

"¡Menos mal que cambie de opinión!" Si hubiera pasado la noche en el laboratorio su hermana estaría enojada con él y todo aquello acabaría como esos horribles sueños que había tenido en el transcurso de la tarde. Ya después la regañaría por no haberse mencionado, por ahora quería cenar tranquilo y olvidarse de las pesadillas.

-Suéltame – Dijo enojado. Morinaga lo tenía abrazado no muy fuerte, pero sus cuerpos estaban juntos y sentía su aliento cálido junto a su rostro, además sus labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos.

-¿No podemos estar un rato así? Es Navidad

-Mi hermana nos estará esperando – Respondió – Empaca tus cosas y vámonos. Aun tenemos que pasar a comprar unas cosas

Se separó bruscamente del menor. Por nada del mundo admitiría que quería seguir así, que deseaba que estuvieran abrazados, ocultar la cabeza en su pecho como un niño y olvidar las visiones que había tenido. Tampoco admitiría que en ese momento con sus cuerpos juntos había observado sus labios y que había deseado besarlos para olvidar sus penas.

0o0

Antes de ir con Kanako, pasaron a comprar dulces y pasteles para ella, aunque siendo ya toda una jovencita no rechazaría los postres favoritos que le compraría su hermano mayor. Morinaga compró unos ingredientes pues le iba a enseñar a preparar un platillo, ya que ambos solían intercambiar recetas.

0o0

La cena fue estupenda comieron la comida preparada por Morinaga y la pequeña Kanako e incluso un pequeño pastel. Con su actitud seria pero con algo de timidez Souichi le obsequió a su hermana los regalos que había traído para ella. También hablaron por webcam con Tomoe prometiendo volver a pasar la navidad todos juntos el próximo año. Souichi se sintió más relajado al saber que sus hermanos aun sabían que él siempre estaría para ellos pasará lo que pasará.

Y aunque estuvieron bastante a gusto prefirieron irse cuando su hermana anuncio que tendría algunas visitas de sus amigas, puesto que la jovencita necesitaba privacidad, aunque en parte también porque Souichi también deseaba que los dos tuvieron un momento a solas

Casi todo el viaje fue en silencio Souichi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por todo lo que quería decirle, le era tan difícil pensar en la forma adecuada de disculparse no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Se siente bien sempai? –Preguntó el menor viéndolo con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Estoy bien. – Puso su maleta de la escuela en el sofá pero sacó una bolsa dentro de ella, la cual puso en la mesa de centró de la sala de estar - Traje un pequeño pastel para nosotros, aunque no me gusta mucho lo dulce – Pasó saliva- Este está bien…digo por lo de esta tarde..

Se hizo un silencio, Souichi estaba más que nervioso y aunque su mente le ordenaba huir, su cuerpo respondía de forma contraría pues se quedo firme mientras la cara de Morinaga se llenaba de felicidad, pues no podía creer que su tirano fuera del tipo detallista.

-No hay problema con eso, después de todo nos dejó el día libre ¿No? – Dijo Morinaga con un rostro a punto de derramar unas lágrimas- Es usted una persona ejemplar sempai

-¿Yo? – Levantó una ceja. ¿Solía tratarlo tan mal y él lo consideraba una persona amable?

-Yo quería invitarlo a beber pero no podemos desperdiciar el pastel. – Pasó uno de sus dedos largos por el pastel hasta llevar el betún a su lengua y degustarlo.

Viendo la connotación en eso, Souichi quiso escapar por un momento, pero luego retrocedió. No más. No quería ver a su kohai llorando o en algún lugar perdido en su tristeza, después de todo lo consideraba una persona especial y las cosas marchaban mejor cuando estaba de buen humor. Así que por unos instantes tragándose su orgullo, lo abrazó.

Morinaga no podía creer lo que pasaba, sorpresivamente su sempai se había lanzado a sus brazos, así que lo abrazó fuertemente. Cuando Souichi tuvo un instante de remordimiento, ya era imposible soltarse así que solo se dejó, mientras tanto las manos de Morinaga ya jugaban con su largo y suave cabello

-Sempai. Mañana como regalo de parte mía. ¿Podemos ir a comer? Será un lugar bueno que me han recomendado…

-Sí – Lo interrumpió el mayor, con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo se sentía mareado y las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Entonces es una cita? – Preguntó el menor y acercó más su rostro al de su sempai, sus narices casi chocaban y era imposible que volteará la mirada-

-¿Una qué? – Preguntó enojado- ¡Qué estupideces dices! – No podía creer de donde Morinaga sacaba sus ideas, era un buen asistente y amigo, le tenía mucho cariño ¡Pero odiaba no saber qué pasaba por su cabeza!

-Olvídelo- Sintiendo de nuevo su rechazo le soltó. Había avanzado mucho en el día como para echarlo a perder con una simple palabra – Es mejor que me vaya_…- _

_"__Hiroto debe estar en el bar"_ se dijo, aun estaba a buena para ir. Pensó también en llamar a su hermano, pero él había dicho que estaría ocupado, lo que era extraño porque él no tenía muchos amigos. _"Después de todo debe estar saliendo con alguien y lo irónico es que yo no puedo ni acercarme más a mi sempai"_

-Morinaga….- Viendo el daño que había causado, Souichi reaccionó de golpe_. "¡No de nuevo no! ¡No quiero que sea como en esos sueños! ¡No quiero a Morinaga lejos de mí"._

Avergonzado incluso de sus propios pensamientos, tomó a Morinaga de la manga de la camisa, este preparadonse para recibir un golpe cerró los ojos, pero se levó una sorpresa a que fue todo lo contrario, pues los labios de su sempai estaban junto a los suyos iniciando un beso algo torpe pero agresivo. Cuando abrió sus labios un poco, sintió como su sempai aprovechaba para profundizar el beso con su lengua. Era la primera vez que su amado lo besaba de esa forma, aunque fuera inexperto y pareciera que en cualquier momento le mordería.

Souichi reaccionó cuando al terminar ese apasionado beso, Morinaga ya había soltado la liga de su pelo y sus labios se encontraban en su cuello empezando a besar esa zona tan sensible que con solo rosarla enviaba escalofríos y placer a todo su cuerpo. No tuvo más remedio que rendirse, después de todo era un poco tonto pues el mismo había provocado aquello.

-Sempai, sempai – Murmuraba Morinaga con su voz suave marcando la deliciosa piel de Souichi con su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas-

De alguna forma terminaron pronto en el sofá de la sala de estar, Morinaga estaba desabrochando la camisa de Souichi diciendo frases demasiado dulce y empalagosas para él, quien solo se limitaba a observarle. Así era como quería ver a su kohai, con esa mirada dulce era una persona a que quería cuidar con todo su ser.

-Feliz Navidad – Dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad- Aunque lo dijo con el ceño fruncido, sentía como una calidez invadía su corazón.

Después de todo, la navidad y tomase el día libre no era tan mala idea…y al otro día tendría una "cita", con aquellos pensamientos olvido las pesadillas y se entregó al placer

_**¡Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado! ¡Gracias por leer! **_


End file.
